delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Constance Tudor
Constance Tudor "aka Constance LaMonte" is a Vampire from 16th century London, England. Overview *Name: Constance *Concept:Elegant Lady of the Court *Profession: Invictus Harpy *Virtue: Prudence *Vice: Greed *Group: Invictus *Type:Vampire *Clan: Ventrue *Experience: 20 Attributes Power: Strength ●● Presence ●●●● Intelligence ●● Finesse: Dexterity ●● Manipulation ●●● Wits ●●● Resistance: Stamina ●● Composure ●● Resolve ●● Skills Mental Physical Social (-3 Unskilled) (-1 Unskilled) (-1 Unskilled) Academics:●● Athletics:●● Animal Ken: Computer: Brawl: Empathy:●● Crafts: Drive: Expression:● Investigation:● Firearms: Intimidation:●● Medicine: Larceny: Persuasion:●●● Occult: Stealth:● Socialize:●● Politics:●●●● Survival: Streetwise: Science: Weaponry:●● Subterfuge:●● Specialties *Politics - Scandals *Empathy - Personalities *Intimidation - Political *Persuasion - Seduction *Socialize - Formal Balls Traits *'Willpower:' ●●●● Merits *Haven ●●● *Resources ● *Status(Covenant) ●●● *Retainer ● Flaws *Embarassing Secret - Sire is a Malkovian Morality 7/10 Disciplines *Dominate ●● *Resilence ● Combat *Size: 5 *Speed: 9 *Init. Mod: 4 *Defense: 2 *Armor: 0 *'Health:' ●●●●●●● History Early Life Born October 31st, 1531 to King Henry VIII of England, Constance was born into a monarchial court as Princess Constance. (And unlike all of her sisters, was actually never declaired a bastard.) She was raised as any princess at the time. She had a place in court and politics were drilled into her head, plus the courtly ettiquett and the gift of knowing every detail of everyone. She had private tutors, and was taught the accepted female activities like embroidery, hostessing, and ballroom dancing. Over time she gained a great enjoyment from hosting Masquerade Balls, and her parties soon gained a very exclusive and priveleged status. She never had a particluarily close relationship with her father, which wasn't all together unusual for her position. They did sometimes enjoy eachother's company when she wasn't utterly embarassed by her the King's personal vendettas and mild hedonism. The Embrace Constance knew her future sire, Wolfgang, from very early in her life. He played a very influential role in to her as her tutor, grooming her for years to become one of the Kindred (as is the way of the Invictus). Constance was raised knowing about the secret world of the Kindred, and in 1553 she was embraced. Vampiric Unlife Constance spent most of the years before she entered torpor with Wolfgang in London. For whatever reason, Wolfgangs increasing maddness, a desire to be independant, or simple boredom, Constance eventually left Wolfgang and ventured out alone. After falling into a three hundred year torpor, she barly remembers her early unlife apart from the glimpses she gets while sleeping. She fully remembers her human life, and after awakening is particularly confused with this modern world. On March 30, 2012, during the first Elysium of 2012, Constance met Jarus Aundae and Joseph Maxwell, as well as petitioned the court for a haven of her own. Personality Constance is a polite, yet unyielding woman. The fact that she is openly polite with everyone makes it hard to tell her real feelings about you. One moment she could be laughing and flirting and the next moment hiring someone to kill you to raise her status. She is slightly greedy and proud. Due to her human life, she finds status the most valueable thing. She is very knowledgeable in politics and is always aware of the scandelous affairs going on. Outside of her power hunger, she still enjoys throwing balls and spending time with friends along with many other entertaining activities. First inroductions will either present her as fun, intelligent, and friendly with a regal air, or as shy (only when presented with people and situations she is unsure about. She isn't purposely acting shy, but more being quiet and observing the scene until she feels comfortable.) ﻿ Appearance Constance has very long, dark brown hair that she enjoys wearing somewhat decoratively, whether with a head piece or an intricate design. Her hair is never just hanging freely in the presence of others unless in intimate cases. Her eyes are a deep brown that turn into an amber color when the light hits them just right, and have a tendency (she's told) to 'look straight through you.' She is thin with curvescent features and is of average height. As far as fashion goes, she is still in love with her human-life style. She enjoys elegance and extravagance in her dress (such as elaborate, flattering ball gowns,) and jewelry is her best friend. She loves beautiful head-dress (tiaras, jewelled clips, ect.) necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets, everything. When she is forced to wear contemporary dress for public affairs she goes for the modern gothique style featuring reds, blacks, deep purples, gold, and silver decorative corsettes, skirts, stockings, heels, etc. Relationships *[[Corbin Harvey|'Corbin Harvey']] - Corbin was one of the first of the Kindred Constance met once she arrived in Jump City. Corbin invited the Princess into his home once she had been introduced to the Coven. Corbin and Constance have previously had a physical relationship, but they share no romantic entanglements. *[[Lilith Mawson|'Lilith Mawson']] - Lilith is Constance's closest friend and the one that she uses the most for support. Together they have been through a lot. *'Hector Nicholas '- Hector is Constance's Retainer and the CEO of an Internet based company in Jump City. *'Wolfgang Meyer' - Wolfgang is Constance's Sire and had a great amount of influence on her during her mortal life. While she was once romanticly interested in him, he has now become just an embarassing secret. *'Markus Braun ' - Constance has been nunturing a relationship with Markus to improve her standing in the coven. Category:Vampire Category:World of Darkness Category:Invictus